Giant Robot
The Giant Robot is an enemy in the Zombies map Origins. Description There are three that roam the map, and they are described as "thousand-foot-tall robot abominations." Their names are Thor, Odin, and Freya. In the intro, one of them attempts to step on the original characters, indicating its hostility. In the announcement video, it also was hinted that it could be used to help the characters as well. The robots were created by Group 935 to help the Central Powers win the Great War. Two main scientists contributed to its completion, the scientists being Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen. The robots can also fire missiles by using the G-Strike. The device acts like a target, if at least one robot is in the map, it'll turn towards to the G-strike and release a volley of missiles at it, thus killing more zombies around the targeted zone. If all three are on the map, all will fire missles at the G-Strike Interaction Three Giant Robots roam the area around where the map takes place. Periodically, they will enter over the map itself, stepping down upon large foot-shaped craters in the ground. Lights placed around these areas will flash red when a Robot is about to step down upon the ground. A Robot is capable of killing zombies and downing any players caught in its foot's radius when it takes a step unless the player has the golden helmet. It is possible for a player to enter the inside of a Giant Robot by shooting at the lights on the undersides of their feet, doing so results in a maintenance hatch opening up that will transport the player to their head when the Robot steps on them. A piece for one of the Elemental Staffs and an Audio Log can be found inside each Robot. The player is allowed a limited time within the Robot; however, they must activate one of the blue circles to be allowed outside. If they fail to do so, they will be sucked into one of the blue circles and be evacuated anyway. Gallery Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg Giant Mech Origins BOII.png Giant_Mechs_Origins_BOII.png|The three Robots roaming the map. Freya, Odin and Thor (From left to right). Giant_Origins_BOII.jpg Mech_Origins_BOII.jpg Giant_Mech_Foot_Opening_Origins_BOII.png|The opening on a Giant Robot's foot. Trivia *There is an on its chest, indicating that it is of German origin. *There are four Giant Robots all together. One of them has been shot down. *Players can acquire three parts for one of the Elemental Staffs when inside the head. The player must go inside all three Giant Robots' heads in order to get all three parts. *It crushes the Panzer Soldat into the ground for a limited time. *Thee names of the robots come from Norse mythology, Freya being the one that goes by the church, Odin roaming the center of the map and Thor being the one that steps on the Tank Station and near Generator 3. *Richtofen says it's one of his greatest inventions, proving that Group 935 built the machines. **Further proof of this is "935" printed on each Robot's shin and the back of their heads. *Once launched, the player who was inside a Robot's head will free fall onto the ground. The player will not die, nor will they take damage. *When falling out of the Giant Robots head, it uses a similar animation as in Mob of the Dead, when falling from the plane onto the Golden Gate Bridge. The only difference is that the characters' arms flail while falling. *There are maps to the left and right of the center control panel, which detail where the 115 Conversion Generators are, and it shows how they are linked to the Excavation Site. Each one is used to power a stone with electricity, and when all six generators are activated, they power the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *If the player has the Golden Helmet, they can be stepped on by the Giant Robots and survive. *Inside each of the giants there are two to three dead German soldiers, it is unknown how they died. **Because the soldiers inside the heads are dead this shows that the robots can function by themselves. **The characters will sometimes comment on this, with Dempsey saying, "They must be running on auto Pilot."